How I Married Your Mother
by uponthemirrorglass
Summary: “Daddy, tell me about yours and Moms wedding! Please?” It's the Yeah, I know/DYTIBTE? Threequel NOW A THREE-SHOT
1. Perfect One

**AN: So here's the two-shot threequel of the "Yeah, I know/DYTIBTE" This takes place a little more than 11 years later...but you'll get your flashbacks..alot of them haha. So it's kinda like How I Met Your Mother...if anyone watches that show. lawl. so hilarious.  
**

**-- separates the present and flashback /... means its later in that same scene :) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned. **

* * *

Derek and Olivia just finished watching a movie. Some romantic comedy that she forced him to watch, but because it was his daughter he went ahead and watched it.

"That was boring, Liv. No more, okay?" Derek begged.

"Daddy, it was a cute movie. They got married in the end," Olivia beamed.

"So?"

"Daddy, tell me about yours and Moms wedding! Please?" She pleaded with him excitedly.

Derek smiled, "Man, your Mom was gorgeous." Derek let out a happy sigh thinking back.

"_Was_ gorgeous?" Casey came into the room and raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Uh-oh, Daddy, you're in trouble now…" Olivia smirked at Derek.

Casey looked at Olivia and laughed, "Yeah, Derek," eyebrow still cocked.

He jokingly glared at both of them. Then he looked at Casey and stated, "You are as gorgeous now as you were then. It's the truth."

"Still whipped," Casey and Olivia both laughed as Derek rolled his eyes. "So what were you two talking about anyway?"

"Daddy was about to tell me about your wedding--"

Casey snorted, "Which one," she muttered quietly to herself.

Derek cleared his throat really loud to draw attention to himself. Olivia raised her eyebrow at her parents, "What? What's that supposed to mean?

Derek shook his head and laughed nervously, "No, Olivia, it's nothing. Your Mom is just letting her mouth run before her brain can register."

Derek laughed and Casey glared at him. He stopped. "Yeah, my brain is slow," Casey let out blankly. Derek pulled her to sit on his lap. He smiled brightly at her and she gave up and laughed at him, "So needy. I swear."

"Needy of your kisses," he expressed in his most cheesiest voice. Casey continued her laugh and gave him his kiss.

"Okay…" Olivia shook her, "Ew."

Derek and Casey snickered, "So do you wanna hear about it or what?" he asked her.

Olivia scoffed, "Well yeah but Mom so _rudely_ came and interrupted us," she joked sarcastically.

Casey sighed, "Exactly like your Dad."

"Hey!" Derek playfully smacked Casey on the thigh then looked Olivia, "That's not a bad thing, right Liv?"

Olivia laughed, "No, Daddy. So are you going to tell me or what?"

Casey started, "Okay, so your Daddy and I got married when I h--"

She nodded, "Pregnant with me. Yeah, Daddy told me that."

Casey looked at Derek, who avoided her, and continued, "We got married at the pond where me and your Mom fell in love."

Olivia's face lit up, "Aww, cute! So don't rob me of the details I wanna know all of it."

--

Casey sat at her vanity desk and looked into the mirror. The image that reflected back at her was someone she didn't think she would ever see again: The bright and full of happiness Casey that she finally had gotten used to being again. She had her baby and her man. Just then she heard a knock on the door, "Come in!"

Lizzie came in and smiled at her sister, "You look beautiful, Casey."

Casey beamed, "Aww, thanks Liz."

"Mom sent me in to get you. It's time."

Casey nodded, "Alright." She took one more look in the mirror and stood up. "Mrs. Venturi," she said to herself. Casey picked up her bouquet and looked at Lizzie, "Ready."

"Aww. Alright let's go." They both headed out of the room and out the door into the beautiful sunny summer afternoon. Casey stood behind while she waited for her go.

"Ready, sweetie?" Dennis popped up behind Casey.

"Hey, Dad" she gave him a hug, "I'm ready. I'm definitely ready," she beamed.

The music started to play right on cue. She heard the little crowd of people stand up from their seats.

Casey latched onto her Dads arm, "Casey, you look..."

"Happy?" she stated.

"I was gonna say beautiful but happy works too." He chuckled.

Lizzie, Katie, and Marti all made their way down the aisle and to the wedding arch posted in front of the pond.

He looked ahead, "Okay, it's our turn."

Casey took a deep breath and nodded. They walked down the pathway where all the faces stared at her. She couldn't really pay attention to those people. Her focus was on one face and it was the face that stared directly back at her.

--

"Aww, Daddy huh?" Olivia beamed.

Casey nodded and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek, "You're Daddy was so handsome."

"Well could I be anything but?" Casey rolled her eyes, "So anyways…"

--

Derek's heart raced seeing her coming down that aisle. He took a deep breath and realized this _was_ real. It was going exactly the way he planned it to go. He felt his eyes get watery but held it in like a man. He subconsciously held his hand over his heart due to the fact he was taken aback by her radiance.

--

"Daddy you were gonna cry?!" Olivia teased.

Casey snorted, "More like _did_ cry."

Derek scoffed, "Hey, you cried too."

"That's because _I'm_ a girl." Derek rolled his eyes. "So Olivia, I came down…"

--

Dennis gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. He let her go and immediately Derek took her hands in his, "Wow." He welled up having her right in front of him.

She smiled with watery eyes, "You're not so bad yourself," she reached up and wiped away a tear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

--

"Aw, so Daddy, you did cry." Olivia sighed happily.

He looked at Casey and smiled sincerely, "Yeah. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was in her wedding dress," he sighed remembering, "She was perfect."

Casey started to well up, "Derek…"

"Casey…" he whined, "Don't cry."

"These are happy tears, baby." She then looked at a smiling Olivia, "So basically we went on with the wedding, vows, pledges, I do's, blah blah. Perfection. Then we had the reception."

Olivia sat up straighter, "Ooo reception. Tell me about the first dance."

"Daddy and I danced to our song," Casey told her proudly, "It fit perfectly underneath the moonlight."

"Oh yeah, that song, he told me all about it."

Casey nodded, "Yeah. There's a whole story behind the son--"

Olivia snorted, "Yeah that Daddy played the song and you danced and fell in love. Then years later he played it again and you rekindled your romance."

Casey stared at Olivia in disbelief and then back at Derek, "What haven't you told our daughter?"

Derek smiled innocently, "We have a very bright and curious 10--"

"Almost 11," Olivia corrected.

"We have a very bright and curious _almost_ 11 year old."

Olivia nodded rapidly, "Yeah, Mom, I have a _very_ curious and bright mind."

Casey sighed, "Well where was I when all this info was let out?"

"I know you're busy with your books and stuff." Casey frowned, "At least you're here now." She offered her Mom a smile.

Casey nodded, "You're right, you're right. So where were we?"

"The reception…"

"Yeah, so we had a perfect first dance and a few after that…" Derek continued.

--

The night reception was beautiful with the moonlit water behind them. It was placed by the waterfront; underneath a huge tent with cute lanterns hanging down from the sides. The weather was a cool and mild summer night. Casey and Derek were dancing. Though the song was a fast one and they were smack dab in the middle of the dance floor full of people, it was like it was only them there. Quiet and alone. Everything froze around them.

--

"Cute."

"Yup."

"Your mom got a little…"

--

"Derek!" Casey tugged on his tie, "'Baby got back'" is on! Let's dance!"

"Casey how many glasses have you had already?" He joked but was a bit concerned.

She leaned closer to hit ear, "I had 1 glass," she whispered and bit down on his earlobe.

His eyes fluttered closed but quickly snapped out of it, "Casey…"

"Fine, I had 8." She pulled back and laughed hysterically, "Are we gonna dance or what?"

"I don't even think you can stan--" She shut him up with a drunken kiss.

--

Casey smacked Derek on the back of his head, "Why?"

He smirked, "Sorry."

"So Mom was--"

Derek nodded, "She had too much to drink."

Casey scoffed extremely loud, "I wasn't as bad as…"

--

"Katie!" Derek shook his head in embarrassment while Casey cheered her on.

Katie made her way on stage and in front of the mic--"

--

Olivia was in hysterics, "Nooo!"

Casey and Derek both nodded, "Aunt Katie…"

--

"Alright eryone!" Katie slurred, "This is for the happily married couple!" Katie sang a horrible rendition of Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You."

"This girl has no shame." Derek told himself.

A slightly sobered down Casey had to agree, "She sure doesn't but you gotta admit it's hilarious. WHOO! GO KATIE!

"And I…will alwaysssss…loveeeee youUuuUu…"

Derek smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

--

"Man, I would've killed to have seen that."

Casey giggled thinking back, "There's a video around here somewhere."

"I definitely have to find that one."

Derek shook his head and continued, "So then the festivities…"

--

"Alright girlies, ready?" Casey threw the bouquet behind her. She turned and watched as one of her friends caught it only to be clobbered by Katie, who stole the bouquet.

"Got it!!"

--

Derek just couldn't help but shake his head when it came to Katie. He let out a laugh, "That girl is something else."

Casey nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she is."

--

Casey sat in her chair and she slowly lifted her dress as Derek reached up to take off her garter. They were hounded with idiotic Hoots and Hollers from the watching crowd.

Derek then took the garter and threw it into the crowd of single guys. No one wanted to catch the thing because they knew they would have to place it on a crazy drunk Katie's leg.

--

Olivia purposely frowned, "Aw, poor Aunt Katie."

Derek snorted, "Poor Tyler," Casey playfully elbowed him, "I was kidding, Case."

"Uncle Tyler was there too?!"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, Uncle Tyler was the only one who wanted to put the garter on her leg."

"And they've been together ever since?"

Casey shrugged, "Well I'd say they were together a little bit before the wedding."

"Ah-ha…" Olivia let out.

--

It was nearing the end of the party. Derek and Casey were the only ones on the dance floor, swaying to one of the slow songs being played.

Derek ran his hands through her hair, "Why are you so gorgeous?" He asked her seriously.

"Why are you so sexy?" She raised an eyebrow; battling back.

He nodded, "Well played, Mc--" He raised an eyebrow at himself then smirked at her, "Well played, Venturi."

She chuckled, "Cute."

He nodded and pulled her closer, "I can't wait for tonight…" he whispered in her ear.

She grinned, "Me t--"

--

"TMI! TMI! TMI! Too. Much. Information." She cried out.

"Oops." They said in unison.

Even though she was slightly grossed out, Olivia couldn't help but think how cute her parents were for being so in love, "Daddy that's so sweet."

"What's sweet?" Derek and Casey both said in unison once more.

"The fact that--"

The door closed and Xander came in from playing outside, "Hey."

"Ew, you're disgusting." Olivia wrinkled her nose.

He frowned, "You're mean. And boys play dirty, okay?" He looked at Derek, "Right, Daddy?"

Derek grinned, "Yeah, Xander." He looked at Olivia, "I remember your Mom said that same exact thing to me."

Casey snorted, "Because you _were_ disgusting." Casey looked at her son and sighed, "Xander, please go upstairs because you're going to take a shower. Your Daddy will be up in a second."

Derek looked at Casey and pouted, "Why me. I did it the la--" Casey whispered in something in his ear and Derek grinned, "Fine."

Xander looked at his parents and huffed, "But why, Mommy? I don't smell that ba--"

"Alexander Venturi," she said seriously.

Derek laughed, "Buddy, Mom's using the full name now. You better get going."

"But--" Derek stood up and slowly walked toward him, "Uh-oh."

Derek smirked at his kid, "Uh-oh's right, Xan." Derek quickly grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs with Xander shrieking in laughter.

Casey sat smiling while looking up at the stairs, "Mom?" Olivia waved a hand in front of her Moms face, "Mommy?"

Casey snapped out and smiled at her daughter, "Yeah?"

Olivia's face was bright, "Mom, that's so cute."

"What?"

"That you're still in love with Daddy."

Casey blushed, "Yeah, till this day. I am. Always will be." Casey looked at the time, "Liv, help me get dinner ready?"

Olivia groaned and Casey gave her a stare, "Fine. But we didn't even finish the stor--"

"I know you wanna know but let's eat first _then_ we can finish it, okay?" Casey told her.

Olivia nodded, "Alright."

…

"Xander turn that down, please?" Casey asked and Xander lowered the volume as he played his latest video game.

"Buddy, I got next turn okay?" Derek expressed excitedly.

Xander turned his head and scoffed, "You don't know how to play. You'll lose, Daddy."

Derek turned to see a laughing Casey, "I believe your son just burned you."

Derek jokingly glared at her, "You know what. I can still play with the best of them," he stood up, "Just watch me."

Immediately Olivia came and pushed him back in his seat. She sat on the recliner and stared at her parents sitting on the couch, "Alright. So, Mom said you guys would finish telling me the story."

Derek groaned, "Ugh, Liv, I was about to play video--"

Olivia snorted, "You're too old to play video games, Daddy."

Casey busted out laughing, "Burned twice in 2 minutes. Nice."

Derek glared at the girls, "I am not old. I am 36. That is _not_ old." He looked at Casey, "I don't know why you're laughing, you're the same age."

Casey stopped laughing and groaned. It was Olivia's turn to laugh, "Sorry, Mom. Daddy just burned _you_. So let's finish the story," she told them.

Derek and Casey both looked at each other and frowned, "Casey, am I really that old?"

"Am _I_ that old?"

Derek looked at her and shook his head, "You're still hot."

"You're still sexy." She immediately smiled and placed a kiss on Derek's lips.

"And I'm still digusted." Olivia muttered to herself.

Casey pulled back and looked at Olivia, "So where were we anyway?"

"You guys were dancing and being disgusting…"

Derek belted out a laugh, "Good times." Olivia and Casey cleared their throats really loud. Derek stopped and smiled at Olivia, "Liv, me and you danced too." Casey smacked him head and groaned. Derek arched his eyebrows at her, "What?"

"You're still an idiot, you know that?" Derek was still confused.

Olivia didn't pay attention to the fit, "We danced Daddy?" She looked at Casey, "Daddy and me danced?"

Casey raised and eyebrow then quickly let it go, "Yea-Yeah. Yeah. You two had a cute little dance."

--

"Derek…" Derek turned to see Nora holding a little one year old Olivia in her little white baby dress.

"Aww, hey baby." He smiled at his daughter as he brought her in his arms, "Thanks, Nora."

She shook her head, "No problem. She missed her Daddy."

Derek looked at Olivia, "You missed me, Olivia? Sowwie, I was with Mommy all night. I missed you too."

"Alright, I'll leave you two. I gotta go find George."

Derek nodded and started to dance and twirl with baby Olivia, who couldn't help but shriek with baby laughter.

--

"Aw, Daddy!" Derek blushed with embarrassment.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, it was probably one of the cutest things I had ever seen."

--

"Aw, Derek, this is probably one of the cutest things I have ever seen."

"Come here," Derek waved a hand. Casey came over and the three danced together while people gave awes in the crowd.

--

"So all three of us danced?" Olivia beamed.

Derek and Casey nodded. "It was perfect." They both told her.

"Sounds perfect."

Casey nodded once more, "So I guess that about wraps it up. Unless you wanna hear ab--" Derek and Casey laughed jokingly.

Olivia wrinkled her nose, "That's just wrong."

Derek grinned at Casey, "Not at all."

Olivia cleared her throat, "Well thanks for telling me. It was everything I imagined it would be." She got up.

"No problem." Casey told her, "You know if you ever want to ask _me_ things, you can."

She nodded, "I will, Mom. I promise."

"Yeah, like puberty." Derek decided to jokingly add in there. Olivia wrinkled her nose and ran upstairs. Casey smacked his shoulder, "What?"

"You know that's a sensitive subject." Derek shrugged as Casey got up and headed toward the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some juice. Derek came in the kitchen and grinned while sliding the door behind him. He went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer, "Can't take your hands off of me. Not even to let me drink?"

"I can't help it sometimes." He leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Mmmm…" he gently slipped her the tongue.

She smacked his shoulder, "Der-ek!" He pulled back and smiled innocently, "Tongue really?"

"Sor-ry." He laughed, "You know I meant what I said earlier."

She took a sip of her juice, "About what?"

"When I said you're still hot," he grinned.

She leaned and got closer to his ear, "Well I also meant what I said earlier…"

"Yeah and what's that?" grinning some more.

"When I said…" she said seductively. His eyes fluttered closed only to be re-opened when she smacked him over the head.

He pulled back and rubbed his head, "Hey! What was that for."

She glared at him, "Yeah, I meant what I said when I said you're still an idiot."

He arched his eyebrows, "And _why_ am I still an idiot? I didn't do anything wrong."

She scoffed, "Uh yeah you did. You're lucky she didn't even put two and two together."

Derek sighed, "I still have no idea _what_ you're talking about, Casey."

Just then Olivia opened the door and came into the kitchen. She looked confused, "Okay…"

Casey took a glance at Derek and glared, "Here we go…"

"Okay, Daddy, you told me Mommy was pregnant when you two got married."

Derek looked at Casey. He had realization come ahead as his mouth formed the big, "Oh." Casey nodded with raised eyebrows because Derek finally caught on.

"Daddy you also mentioned that she had too much to drink and I know Mommy wouldn't drink if she were pregnant…"

"Where you going with this, Liv?" Derek decided to just throw out there.

"Daddy, then you also said you danced with me at the party. Which kind of confused me because what I was about to tell you before Xander came in--"

"Yeah, what were you going to say?" Casey asked.

"I was going to say how sweet it was for Daddy to call you gorgeous even though you were a belly full of child."

"Venturi wit," Casey muttered to herself.

She then smiled at Olivia but kicked Derek's leg to the side of her, "Ow." Derek glared at Casey.

"Yeah, so were you or were you not pregnant when you got married?" Olivia asked curiously.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "You know you're very observant for your age."

Olivia smirked, "Daddy said I got it from you." Casey looked at Derek, who was nodding.

Finally Derek and Casey just looked at one another and sighed. Casey looked at Olivia, "Yeah I was pregnant when your Daddy and I got married."

"But you said we all danc--"

"Our _first_ wedding," Derek added. Confusion fell on the face of their daughter.

"Take a seat, Liv," Casey told her.

"Because we're guessing you're gonna wanna hear this story too, am I right?" Derek asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yup."

* * *

**So next chapter will be the story of their "first wedding." **

**haha...But can you imagine a drunk Katie singing that Whitney Houston song? LOL**


	2. Crazy Disaster One

**AN: LOL at Vivzywivzy, Casey ended up marrying the person who took her maple leaf. Whadddup! (Himym joke) **

**I am officially making this a three-shot.. It was just too long to be just two.  
**

**So here's what happened lol..  
**

**Disclaimer: Nuffin. Owned. **

* * *

Casey looked at Derek, "So where do we start?"

"Uh…"

"Let me guess, you don't know?" He shrugged. Casey rolled her eyes, "I know exactly where to start now." She looked at Olivia, "So first off, after your Daddy proposed, we both decided we wanted to get married before I gave birth to you."

"Why?"

Casey shrugged, "I guess we both thought it would be better that way."

"Setting an example or something..." Derek added.

Olivia nodded, "That's fair."

Derek started to tell the story, "So we were trying to plan a wedding--"

Casey scoffed and looked at him, "More like _I_ was trying to plan a wedding."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

--

"Here? Or London?"

"Umm… I don't know."

Casey annoyingly tapped her pen on her notepad, "Okay…" she tried again, "Day or night?"

He shrugged, "It's whatever, Case."

Casey groaned, "Fine. Church or outdoors?"

"Uh…"

She sighed, "Let me guess, Derek, you don't know."

He smirked, "See. You know me so well, baby." She didn't laugh. Instead she just stared up at the ceiling from bed. Derek knew he was making her angry so he propped up on his elbow and turned to his side to look at her, "Casey…"

"What, Derek?" she expressed blankly.

"Are you mad at me?" He used a baby voice to get her to look at him. She did but there wasn't any humor to it, "Okay. You_ are_ mad at me." He sighed.

--

"Well duh, Daddy, you didn't help her plan."

Casey smiled at Derek, "See." Derek rolled his eyes.

--

She scoffed, "Well I mean _we're_ supposed to be planning a wedding, not _me_ planning a wedding."

--

"And what does your Daddy try to do?"

--

"Sorry." He grinned and leaned over to kiss her. She shook her head and pushed his head back with her hand, "Why?!" he whined.

--

Olivia scoffed, "Jeez, Daddy, the 'Kisses to make it all better strategy?'"

"Hey!" Derek defended himself, "That works on your Mom all the time." Casey glared at him, "Well it does."

She nodded in agreement, "You're right."

--

"Derek, I'm serious. We've been putting this off--"

He snorted, "Well duh, you're pregnant."

Casey raised her hands in frustration, "Exactly. We've been putting this off and now I'm already showing like crazy. I thought we decided to get married before I gave birth?" He shrugged. "Ugh!" she slowly got off the bed.

He sighed, "Where are you going?"

She pointed a finger at him, "You are _not_ my favorite person right now." She huffed and went out into the living room.

--

"And I was like 'Dang you, hormones!'"

--

"Damn you, hormones!" he muttered to himself and got up off his bed to follow her. He went out and saw her in the kitchen getting something to eat. He approached her and she quickly glared at him, "I'm sorry, okay?" Casey didn't answer him. Instead she grabbed a half sliced pickle out of the jar and a spoonful of peanut butter and made her way to the couch.

--

Olivia gagged at the thought, "Ew."

"Hey, pregnancy brought crazy cravings, okay?" Casey defended herself.

--

He sat next to her and nodded slowly, "So…pickles and peanut butter…"

She frowned, "Shut up! It's not my fault! I can't help it!" she immediately started to cry, "I'm fat!" He couldn't help but laugh because this was her 5th time crying in two days. "See! You're laughing at me! I _am_ fat!" she cried out.

--

Olivia shook her head in disappointment, "You laughed at her, Daddy? Tsk. Tsk. Not cool."

Casey nodded, "Exactly, Olivia."

Derek wrinkled his nose, "When was it 'Gang up on Daddy day?'" He crossed his arms and looked at Casey, "I consoled you…"

She smiled and pinched his cheek like a baby, "That you did."

--

He quickly stopped and shook his head, "You're not fat. You're pregnant. Pregnant is beautiful, Case." He assured her.

She sniffled, "Really?"

He took her half eaten pickle and spoon and place it on the table, "Casey, yes." He nodded, "You are gorgeous while pregnant. You're hardly fat. You just have our baby growing in there. You're more beautiful than ever." She snorted. "Casey," he cupped her face, "you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen. I know I tell you this everyday because you cry every day," she smacked his shoulder and he laughed, "I don't get tired of telling you because it's true." She instantly smiled brightly at him. "So are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head, "No. I can't be mad at my baby."

"Good." He leaned closer to her face and planted a reassuring kiss on her lips. He pulled back, "I mean it. You're perfect."

--

"Aw, Daddy, that was really sweet."

Casey nodded, "It was."

Derek took Casey's hand and kissed it, "I meant every word."

--

She started to well up again, "Aww…De-rek…"

"Casey…" he whined.

She wiped her face, "Sorry, sorry. It's the hor--"

"Hormones," he finished for her, "I know." He let out a laugh, "So what now?"

She shrugged and picked up her pickle, "I don't know anymore."

He looked at her with confusion, "You don't know what anymore?"

She shrugged once more, "About this whole wedding thing."

--

"Oh, no," Olivia frowned.

"Jumping to conclusions," Casey looked at Derek, "Just like you…"

--

He sat back on the couch and stared ahead, "Is that so…" he let out sadly.

"Yeah." She finished off her pickle and looked at him. She noticed how down he looked and she quickly realized he got the wrong idea. Casey laughed, "Derek, I didn't mean us not getting married or anything."

He sat up and color came back to his face. Derek gently brought her face in his hands and gave her a quick kiss, "Really? Because I know I've been slacking on the whole planning our wedding thing. I guess pregnant you has just been a handful and I mean that in the most positive way, alright?" She laughed and nodded, "I want to get married. I do. It's just I don't know where to start, Casey."

She nodded, "I know. Me either. I mean I'm already what 5 almost 6 months pregnant," he nodded, "At the rate we're going we'll be married after I have the baby. I mean that wouldn't be bad or anything but I just thou--"

He held her hand and squeezed it, "Yeah, I know, Case." He sighed, "So what should we do?"

--

"I told your Daddy I just wasn't a fan of fancy weddings," Casey had to lie due to the fact she hadn't quite told her daughter she was a divorcée.

--

"I had the whole glamorous wedding already and my marriage didn't even last." He nodded. She shrugged, "I guess I don't really need that again. It doesn't assure me happiness."

--

Derek snorted, "Yeah, that's what it was." Casey squeezed his hand hard and he stopped, "Yeah. She didn't like fancy weddings." Olivia raised her eyebrows but nodded along for them to continue.

--

She looked at him and smiled, "Derek, I guess I just want to be married to you. Screw the whole planning, the flowers, the fairy-tale wedding."

He let out a surprised laugh, "Really?"

She noticed the slight reluctance on his face, "Do you want all that, Derek?"

He thought for a second then smiled, "I want whatever you want, Casey. I want to be married to you."

--

She looked at Derek, "Aw, so Mommy didn't like fancy weddings because she just wanted to be married to you?" Then at Casey, "And Daddy the same?"

Derek and Casey both nodded, "Yup."

--

She shared his smile, "Great. So it's settled then. We'll--"

"Elope." Derek stated.

--

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Hmm… Daddy, you didn't seem too thrilled."

Derek cleared his throat, "So a few days later we had everything ready."

"Your Daddy made the reservations for ou--"

Derek looked at her confused, "Wait a second…"

Casey looked at him, "What?"

"I thought _you_ made the reservations?"

Casey shook her head, "No? I thought you did."

Derek sighed, "So that's why…"

Olivia was now the confused one, "Why what?"

Casey and Derek laughed, "Don't worry we'll get there. So a few days later…"

--

"Alright, I'm packed and ready." Casey said proudly. She looked over at Derek who was struggling with his bag, "I swear, Derek…" She went over to him and zipped up his bag with ease, "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he assured her. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck, "Okay. I'm packed and ready too."

"You have the tickets?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Alright let's go to Paris--"

--

Olivia got really excited, "Aw, you guys got married in Paris?! That's way better than here in Canada!"

"Oh no, Olivia," Casey shook her head, "not Paris, France."

--

Derek rubbed his hands together, "Vegas, here we come!"

"Yay!"

--

Olivia laughed, "Las Vegas?!"

Casey shared her laugh, "Where else do people go to elope?"

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head, "So we got to Vegas…"

--

"Casey, damn it's beautiful here." Derek stared out the window.

"Derek! Watch the road!"

He swerved but quickly got back on track, "Sorry. It's just the lights--"

Casey laughed, "I know it's pretty, Derek, but if we crash and die, the only light we'll be seeing is the white one people keep saying to stay away from."

Derek started to laugh, "Casey that was _very_ witty."

She thought for a second, "Hmm, looks like the wit is contagious too," she muttered as she stared out at all the lit up hotels on the strip.

"Oh, Casey, look it's the Tunnel of love Wedding Chapel! I've seen that thing on TV so many times. It's a drive-thru chapel." Derek said excitedly.

"Tacky," Casey muttered.

--

"It sure sounds tacky. Thank goodness you guys didn't get married there." Olivia shook her head.

Derek and Casey looked at each other reluctantly.

--

They arrived at the "Paris Hotel and Casino."

"Aw, this place is so beautiful." She looked at Derek, "Right?"

Derek groaned due in part to the fact he was carrying both of their bags, "Yeah, perfect." He muttered sarcastically.

They approached the front desk, "Hi. We have a reservation." Casey said as bubbly as she could.

"Name, Ma'am?"

"Venturi."

The concierge typed their name on computer and looked. He made a few faces that made Casey nervous, until he finally just shook his head, "I don't have your reservation, Ma'am."

--

"Ohhhhh…" Olivia let out.

Derek and Casey nodded, "Yup."

--

Casey quickly welled up with anger, "You have got to be kidding right?! We just called in a reservation yesterday!"

Derek quickly butt-in trying to not cause a scene, "Sir, could you please check once more."

He nodded, "Sure."

Derek looked at an angry Casey, "Chill okay."

Casey took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, I'm fine."

"Sir, I'm sor--"

"YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW WE PUT IN A--" People started to look at them.

Derek covered her mouth with his hand, "Sir, could we just get a room now?" Derek gave Casey a stare. She quickly stopped.

"Sure."

--

Olivia and Derek were giggling like idiots while Casey glowered at them. "I couldn't help it, okay?" She huffed and they still kept laughing at her. She crossed her arms at Derek, "Remember that thing I whispered in your ear earlier?" she said quietly to him.

Derek smirked, "Yeah?"

"It ain't happening." It was Casey's turn to giggle like an idiot while Derek wrinkled his nose.

Olivia shook her head, "Anyways…"

--

Casey and Derek entered their hotel room. Casey quickly went to lie on the bed. Derek wasn't too far behind as he put the bags down and rested with her. He wrapped his arms around her--"

--

"Should you be telling me this?" Olivia raised a reluctant eyebrow.

Derek and Casey laughed, "Yeah. It's okay."

"Continue."

--

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gave her a quick kiss on the neck, "See. Everything is fine. No need to stress. It's not good for this one." He rubbed her belly.

"Easy for you to say, you can control your emotions. I can't.

--

"Sorry, Mommy," Olivia offered her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. So then the next day…"

--

Casey awoke to kisses on her neck, "Casey, time to get married today."

She let out a laugh, "Yay." She turned over and gave Derek a kiss, "You're gonna be my husband at the end of the day."

He grinned and gave her another kiss, "And you'll finally be my wife."

--

Olivia rested her head in her hand, "Must've been easy."

Derek and Casey reluctantly nodded, "Sure…" with a slight hint of sarcasm.

--

Derek and Casey both went up to the Eiffel Tower part of the hotel, where they booked their nuptials to take place. They got there and went to the office. Casey was about to walk in but Derek held a hand out in front of her, "I'm taking care of this, okay?"

She sighed, "Fine," and took a seat on a bench while Derek went in.

"Hi, my fiancée and I booked a reservation for a wedding package the other day. We came last night and the concierge didn't have it in the records. So I wanted to know if our little ceremony was still set to take place?"

"Okay, let me check." She pulled out her thick book, "Name?"

"Venturi."

She flipped through her book and looked for his name. The lady shook her head just like last nights concierge did, "I'm sorry. We don't have a Venturi listed." All Derek could think at the moment was thank goodness he was taking care of this.

"Hmm, well is there any opening or anything? We are leaving tomorrow night and we planned to get married, Miss."

She nodded, "Let me see." After searching her book again, she shook her head, "I'm sorry there's no opening's tonight. This is a very busy place when it comes to wedding ceremonies. It's one of the more popular places if not the _most_ popular."

Derek took a deep breath, "Miss." He looked at her name tag, "Glenda." He looked at her and turned on the Venturi Charm, "Glenda you look like a very _very_ lovely lady."

--

"She looked wretched. Glenda? More like Glen." Derek shuddered. Casey and Olivia laughed.

--

Glenda blushed, "Aw, Mr. Venturi."

Derek shuddered and quickly put his act back on, "Yes. I know you're a very lovely lady. So if you could please do anything you can to get us an opening tonight? I love my fiancée very much and we really wanted to get married." He pleaded with such charm.

Glenda nodded while smiling, "I'm sure I can make room for you two tonight."

Derek sighed with relief, "Thank you so much Glen…da." He laughed in his head.

She nodded, "No problem, Mr. Venturi. Make sure you and your fiancée be here at 7, okay?"

"7 is perfect. Thanks." He walked out of the office and Casey stood up with anticipation, "Okay, so they didn't have us scheduled…" Casey drew up anger in an instant so Derek quickly finished, "_but_ the nice lady in there got us a space at 7. So let's just hang out and wait."

"Okay, good." Casey was much more calm, excited even. "Derek, I'm starving. Let's eat."

"Yes, please."

--

"Well that's good," Olivia told them, "Night time is much nicer with the lights right?" Derek and Casey sighed. Olivia arched her eyebrows, "What? There's more?"

"So 7 o'clock rolled right around…"

--

Derek and Casey excitedly walked toward the chapel; holding one another's hand, "So are we going to tell our parents?"

Derek nodded, "Eventually."

"I'm so excited, Derek," she beamed.

He took her hand and kissed it, "Me too." They got to the chapel place for the second time that day.

They both walked into the office and approached the desk, this time a man. "Hi we're supposed to get married tonight. We were scheduled for 7 o'clock."

"Name?"

"Venturi." Derek sighed because it was getting so repetitive.

"Spell that please?"

"V-E-N-T-U-R-I."

The guy shook his head, "Sorry we don't have you listed."

Derek arched his eyebrows, "Excuse me? We just had a res--"

"We had a Benyuri for 7. That couple just went in. There's no other spot open tonight sir."

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS HAVE BEE--" Angry hormonal Casey reared her ugly head.

"Please control her, sir."

Derek shook his head, "No. She's right. We've been treated like sh--"

--

"Crap, Derek."

"Right."

--

"We've been treated like crap the whole time we've been here!"

The guy sighed, "There's security outside willing to take trouble out."

Derek got closer to the guy and glared daggers at him, "Go ahead and call 'em."

"Fine." He picked up his phone and started to dial. He looked back up and they were gone.

--

Olivia just couldn't stop laughing, "Oh my gosh! This is hilarious!"

Casey shared her laugh, "Yeah, Daddy over here trying to act all tough."

"Hey!" Derek huffed.

--

Derek held onto Casey's hand as they fled the area. They quickly headed back to their hotel room. Once they got into the room Derek let out a frustrated scream. "Benyuri?! What the hell is a Benyuri!!" He muttered aloud to himself.

Casey started to laugh, "Benyuri," she repeated. Derek glared at her, "What? It sounds funny!" Derek ignored her and was lost in his thought. "Hmm, I wonder who this Benyuri is..."

Derek stared at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding?" She looked confused, "There is no Benyuri!"

"But the guy--"

He shook his head, "Casey! Benyuri is Venturi! That Glen lady wrote it wrong. And some other couple just took the name and used our time!"

--

"Slow much?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Casey.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know Benyuri…" Casey started to laugh uncontrollably. She smacked the table because she thought it was that funny. She wiped her laughter tears and saw Olivia and Derek staring at her blankly. She stopped and cleared her throat, "How was I supposed to know Ben" she stopped herself from saying it, "was mistakenly written?"

--

Casey patted the spot next to her on the bed, "Come here," she smiled.

He came and sat next to her. She leaned on him and he wrapped an arm around her. Derek sighed, "So what are we going to do now?"

Casey shrugged, "Maybe we're not meant to get married, Derek?"

--

Olivia frowned while Casey and Derek mimicked her.

--

Derek pulled back and looked at her. He took her hands in his, "Casey, we're supposed to get married. We are."

She shrugged again, "Then how come everything is going wrong?" She started to bawl.

He smiled at her, "Casey, don't cry. We're going to get married."

She nodded and let out a laugh, "At this point, I could care less if it were at tacky chapel. I just want to be married to you.

--

Olivia shook her head; laughing, "No?!"

Xander came into the kitchen to join them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Mommy and Daddy were just telling me about their wedding."

Xander scoffed, "Still? I thought you guys were done?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, Xan, their _first_ wedding."

Xander looked at his parents, "Two weddings?!" Casey and Derek sighed and nodded. Xander took a seat on the stool in front of Casey.

"It was just getting good too."

Xander clapped with excitement, "Cool!" The three of them filled Xander in and he caught up with the story. "Whoa, no way! So what happened next?!"

Derek looked at Casey, "Umm..."

Casey back at Derek, "Hmm..."

--

Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows as if a light bulb just went off in his head. "What?"

"Tacky chapel, Casey?"

She wrinkled her nose, "I was just kidding, Derek."

He shook his head, "Casey, what other options do we have? All these fancy places are booked. Everyone around here is a bunch of dou--"

--

"Meanies." Casey let out.

"Yeah, that's the word." Derek said sarcastically.

--

"Why not a tacky chapel, Case?"

She started to think, "Hmm…It is what Vegas is known for right?"

He nodded, "Yup. Plus we don't even gotta get out the car!"

"The laziest wedding if I ever saw one." She laughed, "My feet do hurt from all the back and forth walking we've done."

He smiled, "So?"

She nodded, "Let's go get married." Derek gave her a kiss, "While still in a car," she mumbled.

--

Olivia and Xander both stared intently.

"This is the… Best. Story. Ever," Olivia expressed.

Xander nodded, "Yeah. It really is."

--

They finally arrived at the Little White Chapel, "Oh my God, Derek, I can't believe we're actually doing this." Casey annoyingly expressed for the billionth time.

Derek groaned, "You know, Casey. This whole thing was your idea! All of it! The elopement and the whole not wanting a fancy wedding, it was all your idea!"

She arched her eyebrows with confusion at him, "Derek di--"

"Let's just get married, Casey. Please?" He pleaded as he took her hand.

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "Alright, Derek. I love you."

He nodded and smiled at her, "I love you too."

--

"Daddy did you wa--"

Derek interrupted her, "So we drove into the tunnel…"

--

"Hmm…" Casey let out while staring at the ceiling of the tunnel, "A fake sky and baby angels…"

Derek laughed, "Adorable ain't it?" They drove until their car stalled on them.

--

"Goodness, you guys just couldn't catch a break."

"One thing and another thing…" Xander added.

--

Derek screamed in frustration, "WHY!!" He looked over at Casey who was about to say something he just wasn't in the mood to hear, "Casey…just don't okay?" She didn't and just stared out the window. He got out of the car, slammed the door, and kicked it for good measure. "Stupid. Vegas. Car. Eloping. F--. Sh--. M--F--!"

--

"Your Daddy used a bunch of words you're not allowed to say. So let's just say he was really angry." Olivia and Xander just nodded along.

--

He opened up the door again, "Casey, get out. Let's just go get this settled okay?"

She nodded and got out the car, "So what are we going to do?"

He took her hand and they walked through the tunnel, "I don't know, Casey. I really don't." They got to the end of the tunnel and to the window. Derek knocked on it, "Um, we hav--"

The guy smiled brightly at them, "Here for a marriage?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, but w--"

"Well great. You're at the right place."

--

"So we got married then and there." Derek told them.

--

"…man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Even though they went through a bunch of disasters those two days, they still were able to get married. Derek quickly kissed her her first kiss as his wife, "Mrs. Venturi." He announced proudly.

Casey smiled brightly, "I'm Mrs. Venturi." Derek nodded. She looked at the guy in the window, "I'm Mrs. Venturi!" She looked at the road full of cars, "I'M MRS. VENTURI!"

--

"Wow, Mommy." Xander and Olivia laughed at her.

Casey wrinkled her nose, "Well, I was excited, okay?" Derek laughed and kissed her forehead.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "So what happened to your car?"

Derek and Casey looked at each other.

--

The guy looked at Derek, "She's very excited to be your wife, ain't she?" Derek nodded, "It's refresh--" A woman went over the guy and whispered something in his ear, "What? A car is stuck?! Holding up other cars?!"

Derek immediately went over to Casey and grabbed her hand, "We have to go now!"

"But what about the--" Derek hauled a Taxi and they quickly got out of the place.

--

"So you just left your car in the tunnel?" Olivia stared intently at them.

"Stupidest thing your Daddy ever did."

Derek glared at Casey. Then he looked back at the kids, "So I guess that's about it."

Casey nodded, "Yup. That's about it. We just went back to the hotel room and slept."

Derek snorted, "You slept." Casey started to laugh.

--

They got back to their hotel room officially as "Mr. and Mrs. Derek Venturi." They started heatedly making out. Derek brought his newly wedded pregnant wife to their bed and he started to kiss her neck and as he got back up to her lips, he realized she fell asleep.

"Casey?" Nothing. "Casey?" Derek groaned and fell on his side of the bed and they both slept.

--

"So that's about all of it kids." Derek told them, "We left the next day and came back home. Married."

Casey nodded, "Yeah. About four months later I gave birth to you." She looked at Olivia.

Olivia shared the nod, "I see."

Xander got off the chair and headed toward the living room, "I'm gonna go finish my game."

Derek got off the chair to follow him, "Buddy, I'm playing too."

"Whatever Daddy…" Xander said from the living room.

Casey got up and put the dishes in the sink. She turned to look at Olivia, "So were you satisfied with the stories you heard today?" she joked.

Olivia nodded while smiling, "Yeah. You have the crazy disaster type wedding and then you had the perfect one."

Casey smirked, "Yup, exactly."

"So what made you and Daddy decide to have the perfect and fancy wedding? I thought you didn't like them?"

Casey sat back down on the stool in front of Olivia, "To tell you the truth, your Daddy."

* * *

**Next chappie... will be about why they chose to have that perfect wedding...**

**LOL Benyuri.. I dunno why it makes me laugh!! BWHAHAH**


	3. Why we chose to have the perfect wedding

**AN: So here's the conclusion... Why they chose to have the second wedding. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned.**

* * *

"So what made you and Daddy decide to have the perfect and fancy wedding? I thought you didn't like them?"

Casey sat back down on the stool in front of Olivia, "To tell you the truth, your Daddy."

Olivia's face lit up, "Really? Aw."

"Yeah. You wanna hear the story, don't you?" Casey knew it. Olivia nodded, "You want me to get your Daddy again?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, it's okay." She assured Casey, "I wanna hear a story from just you."

Casey smiled brightly and nodded, "It just about started when you were born, actually."

--

"Hey, baby." Derek grinned at his newest daughter as he held her, "You are so adorable, you know?" He looked down at Casey, "She has your eyes, Case."

Casey laughed, "She has your hair color…"

Derek gave her blank stare, "Casey, she has like 3 hairs." Casey laughed. He looked at her seriously, "Our parents are gonna be here soon, Case."

She shrugged and let out a snort, "Well duh, genius. Their grandchild is here."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I know, dummy. I meant they'll probably ask about--"

Nora and George came in the room to see their grandchild. "Aw, Casey!" Nora started to cry, "My grandbaby."

Casey smiled sincerely, "This is Olivia."

Nora came over to Derek and held her grandchild, "Look George."

George got emotional, "Aw, she's perfect, you two." He looked at Derek and Casey.

Derek nodded rapidly, "Yeah, she is."

Nora smiled at the baby but looked up at Derek and Casey, "I know this is sort of out of the blue but weren't you two going to get married before you had Olivia?"

Derek sighed at Casey, "See. That's what I was trying to say."

She raised her arms in confusion, "Well how was I supposed to know that?" He rolled his eyes at her.

They looked at one another. Derek raising an eyebrow and Casey constantly shrugging. Then after a few minutes of eye contact conversation, she finally nodded at him. Derek looked at Nora and his Dad, "Um, we have something to tell you…"

Nora and George looked at them with reluctance, "What?"

Derek held Casey's hand, "We're actually married already." They smiled really big.

"What?!" Nora let out.

"When?!" George asked.

"About 4 months ago," Derek told him.

Nora arched her eyebrows, "And you didn't tell us?!"

Casey shrugged, "Sorry, Mom, but the planning was taking forever and we both just wanted to be married. We then both realized we didn't want the fancy and perfect wedding."

George stared at Derek with confusion, "But Derek didn't you tell me you wan--"

Derek cleared his throat really loudly and it was Casey's turn to raise an eyebrow at him, "I'm married now. That's all the matters."

Casey was confused yet again, "Derek, you wanted all th--"

"I'm here!! Where's my Goddaughter?!" Katie rushed into the room.

Casey stared at Katie like she was crazy, which we all know she was, "Katie? I called you on my way to the hospital. That was like yesterday morning."

Katie had guilt written all over her as she smiled innocently, "I know I'm sorry. I had to stop somewhere on my way down here."

Casey crossed her arms, "Let me guess. New York, huh?"

Katie didn't answer her, instead she just switched the subject onto the baby, "Aw, she is so adorable!"

Casey and Derek instantly smiled, "Yeah, she is."

"What's her name because I know a name that is perfect!" Katie grinned at the baby.

Casey let out a laugh; knowing this should be amusing, "What name?"

Katie looked up at them, "Katie." She said seriously. Derek, Casey, Nora and George all laughed at her. Katie frowned, "No?" Casey shook her head, "Fine… how about Katherine?!" She said seriously once more.

Casey laughed again, "That's the longer version of Katie."

Katie wrinkled her nose, "Fine. It was worth a try. People around her don't appreciate a good name with they have--"

"Her name is Olivia." Casey interrupted her.

Katie scoffed, "Well that's way better than Katie." She smiled at Olivia, "Aww."

--

Casey laughed, "Sorry, Liv. I know that has nothing to do with the wedding and stuff but I just needed to add that in there. It still makes me laugh."

Olivia was still laughing at the thought, "Aunt Katie, I swear…"

--

Nora handed Olivia over to Katie, "And apparently, Katie, Casey and Derek are married," Nora expressed with slight disappointment.

"What?!" Katie stared at Casey in disbelief, "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Sor-ry!" Casey raised her arms in defense, "And if it's anything my mom and George just found out too."

Katie scoffed, "Yeah, but usually I know _all_ the secrets before these two." She nodded her head toward Nora and George, who instantly raised an eyebrow at her with a slight bit of glaring. Katie immediately stopped, "I mean. No I don't know anything, usually."

--

Olivia laughed, "She is too hilarious. And she went to see Uncle Tyler in New York right?"

Casey nodded, "How did you know?"

"She told me."

Casey smirked with a raised eyebrow, "Everyone tells you everything don't they?"

Olivia shrugged, "I ask and they tell." Casey laughed. Olivia waved her hands for Casey to continue, "So Daddy…wedding…planning…"

Casey realized she _was_ going off subject, "Right. So after your Grandys left, I tried to talk to your Daddy. He kept avoiding me. Every time I wanted to bring up the subject or just talk to him he'd leave the room then come back when I fell asleep.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Why was he acting like that?"

"We'll get there. So we finally were able to bring you home and one night…"

--

"Case, I just put Olivia to sleep." He told her while she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

She finished and came out, "Thanks, Derek." She got into bed and cuddled with him, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

--

"I finally got to ask him."

--

"What was George saying you wanted?"

"It's nothing, Casey."

"Derek…" she chided.

He groaned, "Case, it doesn't matter now."

"We won't know until you tell me. So tell me, pweaseeeee." She used a baby voice.

He laughed then quickly quieted down, "Um, okay, don't laugh at me, alright?"

"I won't laugh. I promise."

He sighed as he hugged her tighter, "I did want all that stuff, Casey. I wanted the wedding. I wanted to see you walk down the aisle. I wanted a reception afterwards… where we had our first dance." He was quiet, "I wanted to show the world that I was going to be married to the woman I loved."

--

Olivia smiled happily, "Oh, wow. That was incredibly sweet."

Casey nodded, "It really was." She blushed and looked at Olivia, "You're Daddy would kill me for telling you this."

--

Casey sat up and looked at him seriously, "Derek, why didn't you just tell me that?"

He shrugged, "Because I wanted to give you what you wanted, Casey. You wanted to elope and get married and not have the fancy wedding. I knew being with you I was going to _have_ to give you the things you wanted."

She shook her head, "Derek, it's not just me in this relationship. It's us. Together. We make decisions together." He nodded while looking down, "Derek I only went along with this elopement thing because I thought it's what you wanted too."

He shrugged then looked up to smile at her, "It's okay, Casey. We're married now. I love the fact that we're married now." She nodded and he laughed to himself, "It's funny…"

She looked at him confused, "What's funny?"

He sat up straighter, "The whole time we were in Vegas and everything was going wrong, it gave me time to think. I kept thinking about how this should happen instead and what I wished happened instead. Then I ended up planning our wedding."

She raised an eyebrow as she let out a laugh, "Really, now?" He nodded. "Well don't leave me in the dark. Tell me."

"Alright, it's cheesy though." He warned her.

"It's okay." She nodded along for him to continue.

"We had our wedding during a summer afternoon. It was going to be at 'our pond'," he laughed to himself, staring past her to avoid her eyes, "We'd say our vows in front of the water, you know? Then we would be married. Then also have our reception there underneath a huge tent and it would be night time and we'd have our first dance to our song just 'cause it's fitting with the lyrics." He laughed then finally looked up at Casey, who was crying, "It'd just be perfect." He reached over and wiped her tears, "Don't cry."

"That's not cheesy at all. That's so romantic." She expressed brightly.

"Casey…" He whined.

--

"Don't cry, Mommy." Olivia told her.

Casey sniffled, "No, I'm not really crying." She smiled as she sighed, "It's just your Daddy really knows the right time to say the sweetest things and they always take me by surprise. It just makes me happy thinking back…"

--

She wiped her tears. "Derek, I want that."

"But we're already married, Casey."

She shook her head, "We can still do that, Derek. It doesn't matter if we're married. We can have that wedding. I want that wedding, Derek."

His face lit up, "Really?"

She nodded her head rapidly, "Yes. And it'll be better than the first time. You know, I didn't really want it but after hearing you actually talk about it…" she sighed as thought about it, "I can picture it, Derek. It'd would really be perfect."

He smiled brightly at her, "Thanks, Casey." He hugged her tightly, "I love you so much," he whispered and gave her a kiss on the side of the head.

"I love you too." She sniffled, "And this time I won't fall asleep, I promise."

He pulled back and looked at her seriously. Eyes full of begging, "Please don't." She nodded while laughing. "Um, also one more thing, Casey."

"Anything."

"How do you feel about moving back to Canada?"

She smiled, "I would love to move back to Canada but what changed your mind?"

He shrugged, "We're building a family now and it's only fair if our family gets to see them often without having to fly or drive down here."

She snorted, "You just want a place to drop off our child or future children so we could have alone time."

He smirked, "So you read minds now?"

She shook her head and mirrored his smirk, "I know because it's the same thing I was thinking."

They both laughed for a good minute or two. Then Derek took a deep breath, "We have a lot of stuff to do."

"Yeah, we do. Starting with that one over there," She nodded toward the crib in the room.

Derek smiled and gave Casey a kiss, "Our baby." Sincerity written in his eyes.

"Our baby," Casey repeated as she cuddled with him again where they were finally able to sleep.

--

"Yeah, kiddo, so that's how we ended up here back in Canada. Then we got _really_ married, which you know already."

"Wow." Olivia expressed.

Casey let out a laugh, "So you satisfied, Curious George?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It was way better than I imagined it would be. You and Daddy aren't boring at all."

Casey laughed again, "Well thanks, I'm glad."

"Thanks for telling me, Mom." She got up off her stool and hugged her.

"No problem. I'm always here to talk." Casey told her. She nodded and left the kitchen. Casey went over to the sink; about to start on the dishes until she felt arms wrap around her waist, "I'm never going to be able to wash these dishes, Derek."

"Do 'em later." He gave her a kiss on the side of the neck, "So I really know the right time to say the sweetest things?"

Casey chuckled, "Were you listening?"

He nodded, "Yup--"

"Because you lost to your son, huh?" Casey laughed at him.

Derek wrinkled his nose, "Yeah. Dang kid and his skills," he rested his chin on her shoulder, "I heard you cry," Derek teased, "Because you _love_ me. You love love love me." He kissed her neck again.

"Shut up."

"Make me." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss to shut him up, "So that thing you whispered earlier…" He breathed with his eyes still closed.

She gave him a quick peck and went closer to his ear, "Still happening," she whispered. He instantly grinned and picked her up, "Derek! What are you doing?!" He brought her over his shoulder

"We're going to go do that thing, baby." He smacked her butt as they walked out of the kitchen. They saw Xander still playing video games, "Xander, come on buddy. Sleep now." Derek told him.

"But I'm not fin--"

Casey groaned from Derek's shoulder, "Alexand--"

"I'm going. I'm going." He shut off his game and followed them up the stairs, "Mommy why is Daddy carrying you like that?"

"Her legs aren't working, Xander." Derek answered for Casey.

"Oh," he shrugged, "That was a cool story earlier."

Derek was kind of excited that his son found something he did interesting, "Really? You thought it was cool?" Derek said as he, Casey, and Xander stood in front of their bedroom door. Xander nodded, "Well, if you ask, we'll tell you a bunch of cool stories. Right Case?"

"Mhmm," Casey let out uncomfortably.

Xander opened up his door, "Yeah. I kinda wanna know how you guys met. Night," he went in his room to sleep.

"Night," he let out blankly. Derek brought Casey into their bedroom. He put her on the bed, "If he ever asks that, you're going to tell him."

She shook her head, "No._ You_ are, Mr. 'Well, if you ask, we'll tell you'" she mocked him.

"You know what?" He grinned.

"No. What?" She mirrored his grin.

He crawled on the bed and they did that thing Casey whispered in his ear.

* * *

**haha.. I wonder what they did.. 0.o **

**Okay... so it's been good. I'm finally putting this story to rest. Thankssss guys. :)**


End file.
